


An Unorthodox Solution

by alteaplier



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: F/M, This is actually feckin cute yall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alteaplier/pseuds/alteaplier
Summary: Chase is struggling to gain some custody of his kids. But what if he had someone to help him?





	An Unorthodox Solution

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!

I barely heard Stacy's angered voice through the phone Chase held to his ear, but it was enough to make me stop on my way out of the office. 

Chase took his silver iPhone away from his ear and laid it down slowly on his desk. Then he brought his hand to his face, presumably to wipe away tears. I wouldn't know for sure, since his back was turned to me, but I've been his editor-slash-assistant for a while. I knew what he was like after one of these calls. 

"Hey, you okay? She didn't sound happy." I said softly. 

Chase jumped and swiped at his face quicker, but still didn't turn around. "Oh, crap, Y/n, you-you scared me." 

I set the box I was hefting down, and walked into the room. He jumped again when I put my hand on his shoulder lightly. "I know it's none of my business, but I can tell she's treating you like shit, Chase. You're not very good at hiding it." I said with a concerned look on my face. 

He finally looked at me, eyes tinted red and puffy. "Am I not? I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't want to drag you into my bullshit. You don't have to worry about me, promise." The corners of his mouth upturned in a halfhearted smile, and I wasn't convinced. 

Chase moved away from me, and I let my hand fall to my side. "No, I'm gonna worry about you because one, I'm your assistant; I'm supposed to help you."

"With work stuff, Y/n. I don't want to have you fretting over me." His voice darkened as he threw his gray and pink cap onto his fading green hair. "Besides, like you said, it's not really your business anyway."

I was a little taken aback by his words. He'd never, ever said anything like that to me. "Okay. I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow." I said softly and walked out of the room. 

I thought about what he'd said on the way to my car. It really wasn't my business, but I had a right to be concerned, right? He is my boss, and I want to make him happy...

No. Stop that. I can't fall in love with him. I can't.

But I am. 

No I'm not. 

...Damn it, I am. 

"Hey, Y/n, wait!" I head Chase yell after me as I was about to slip into the driver's seat. He was running towards me; holding onto his hat that was threatening to fall off. When he reached me, he was panting slightly. “Listen, I’m sorry I snapped at you. I-I just-“ he paused, looking around frantically. I noticed one hand was a fist, the thumb rubbing his fingers. “I just don’t want you to worry over me. I don’t want to drag you into my shit. Stacy-fuck-“ Chase turned his head away for a second. When his eyes met mine for the second time, they were reddening and glistening with tears. “I just really miss my kids, okay? And it’s made me stressed and irritable, and I’ve just been a complete dick to you lately and I’m so sorry-“

“Chase.” I stopped him. “It’s okay. I shouldn’t have pressed you. I just...I care about you. A lot. I don’t like seeing you hurt.”

He looked at me for a second, searching me for any secret ill intent, which I didn’t have. “Thank you.” 

I reached out my arms, and he immediately ran into them. He hugged me tightly, as if he’d let go, I’d disappear. 

But being in his arms made me feel safe. Comforted. Home. Something I hadn’t felt hugging anyone before. But that couldn’t be love, could it?

I felt something wet on my shoulder and realized he was crying. He must’ve noticed too, because he let me go suddenly and swiped at his face again. 

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cry.” He said sheepishly. 

“Chase, dude, it’s okay. Guys are allowed to cry too, in case you didn’t know.” I smiled at him, and got in my car. 

He leaned on the door frame and scratched the back of his neck. “I uh, are you-um...what are you doing tonight?”

I felt my heartbeat quicken. “Not anything really, just gonna go home and edit the videos for next week, why?”

“D-d’you want to, uh, get some dinner?” Chase stuttered, clearly nervous out of his mind. 

I nodded towards the passenger seat with a grin plastered on my face. “Get in.” 

It was as if I’d just offered him a truckload of chocolate eggs. His favorite. “Okay! Just let me lock up, and I’ll be right back.” He double-tapped the top of my car and raced back towards the office entrance. 

Only a few moments later, he was knocking on the passenger door window, which made me jump. I unlocked the door, and he was laughing when he got in. “Spooked ya, didn’t I?”

“Shut up.”

I started the car and drove out of the parking lot. After a moment of silence, I decided to ask Chase the million dollar question. “So, what happened? You’re gonna get to see your kids, right?” 

Chase didn’t respond for a second, and I worried I’d gone too far. He propped his elbow on the windowsill and put his head in his hand. “I don’t know. I’m getting partial custody for now, but Stacy’s new boyfriend isn’t making things easier.”

My eyes widened. “Boyfriend?”

“Yeah! Can you believe that? We’ve only been divorced for about a half a year.” Chase said, not looking at me. 

Ignoring the fact that that wasn’t too little time to find someone again, I sympathized with him. “God, that does make things harder for you.” I mused. 

“Yeah, I’m sure the court will rule in her favor since she has a ‘fatherly figure’ around. I’m so fucked Y/n.” Chase started crying again. He yanked open the dashboard and snatched a couple of napkins. 

I wanted to cry for him. But I knew how to make it better for the time being. “You know what? Fuck the system. We’re going to get ice cream first.” I pulled off the highway at a ramp near Brighton and stopped the car at a tiny ice cream parlor. “C’mon. I’m paying.”

We both got out of the car. “No you’re not. It’s just ice cream.” 

“Hey,” I called over my shoulder, “You’re paying for the pizza. Get your ass in here.”

It was as if I could feel his smirk behind me, and heard his footsteps come closer. 

The big wooden door engraved with intricate swirls and swoops opened with the soft tinkle of an overhead bell. 

The parlor looked like something out of the 1920s. Painted pink walls, cute little tables with thin chairs, and a candy-sweet atmosphere. A elderly lady appeared at the counter. “What can I get for you, loves?”

I ordered mint chip on a waffle cone, and Chase tried to get a cup of vanilla. “Are you serious?” I looked at him funny. I knew what he really wanted. 

He hesitated a moment, and I ordered for him. “Superman on one of those waffle cones for him. He’s such a man-child.”

“Hey!”

I paid, and the sweet lady got our ice cream, complimenting us on how cute we were together. I didn’t have the heart to say that we weren’t. She looked so happy. 

Once we sat down at one of the tiny tables by a window, Chase had a goofy grin on his face as he looked at his ice cream. 

“I knew you wanted that.” I said, spooning some mint chip into my mouth. It tasted heavenly. 

“Yeah, yeah. I just didn’t want her to think I was a ‘man child’ as you described. I’m already seen as too immature already.” He gave me a mock glare. 

I let my head droop to either side. “Yeah, you can be at times, but you’re serious when it matters.”

“Well, thank you.” 

“No problem, dude.”

We sat and ate, watching cars drift up and down the highway ramps. It was nice, just not worrying about editing or my family. Being around Chase was always a plus, too. 

I couldn’t help but wonder though. If Stacy had another male figure in her life, “What if we got together?”

Chase paused, spoon midway to his mouth. “What?” 

Shit. “Did I say that out loud?”

He laughed. “Yeah, you did. But, please, continue.”

I could feet my cheeks heat up. “W-well, if Stacy has a guy in her life, that automatically makes her home more stable in the eyes of the court, right?” 

He nodded, allowing the spoon to complete its pilgrimage. 

“What if...what if you were with someone? That would help, right?”

The nodding continued as he became aware of what I was saying.

“So, we should just...get together. Why not?” 

I waited. He was processing it. “Yeah, okay.”

I felt my heart soar. Was this really happening?

“I’ve kinda had a crush on you for a while anyway.” Chase smiled at me. 

A moment of comfortable silence passed as we simply enjoyed one another’s presence. “So,” I whispered. “Does this count as our first date?”

He giggled. “Crap, I guess it does.”


End file.
